prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Message Wall:Sakagami Ayumi
This article is about the Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi character Sakagami Ayumi. For the Fresh Pretty Cure! character, please go to Momozono Ayumi and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! character, please go to Kumazawa Ayumi. is the first movie-exclusive human character in All Stars series, Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Personality Due to her shy personality, she does not have the courage to talk to her classmates, and is thus often alone, until she has an encounter with Fuu-chan. History Ayumi is a transfer student from Yokohama who really loves Pretty Cure. She meets Fuu-chan and they become friends, unknowingly to her that he's one of Fusion's fragments. When she found out Fuu was Fusion, she blames herself for his actions. However, she later made a resolvement to let her feelings reach Fusion and help the Precures. This action allowed her to become a Precure, with the help of the Miracle Lights which formed a White Cure Decor. Cure Echo "Deliver these feelings! Cure Echo!" "思いよとどけ! キュアエコー!" Omoi yo todoke! Kyua Ekoo!" Cure Echo is Ayumi's Pretty Cure form, in which she obtained using the power of the White Cure Decor and the Miracle Lights. In this form, her brown hair become blonde, her ponytails becomes longer and her eyes turn to yellow. Her white dress is similar to Smile and Suite Pretty Cure. Her insignia on her bow is the Smile Pretty Cure symbol. One of Cure Echo's basic attacks is Echo Shoot. Etymology *Sakagami Ayumi (坂上 あゆみ) - Saka (坂) means "slope/hill", gami (上) means "up", and ayumi (あゆみ) means "walking" or "progressing". Together, Ayumi's name has the meaning of "walking on the slope/hill". This could be a reference to gradually overcoming a problem, possibly Ayumi overcoming her shyness. Trivia *Prior to her being officially revealed, an image showing her as a Cure in black and pink, looking like an amalgam between Cure Happy and Kamen Rider Decade and named Cure Union, was believed to have been leaked, naming her Hoshizora Ikue and describing her as Miyuki's daughter from a future in which Fusion rules the world. This was proven to be fake with the first update of the New Stage website. *The name Cure Echo was first revealed on the packaging of Pretty Cure Snack, a series of small snack packages featuring the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. *Ayumi shares her first name with Momozono Love's mother, and one student from Myoudo Academy named Kumazawa Ayumi. *Cure Echo is the first movie-exclusive formal Pretty Cure except Dark Pretty Cure 5 cures ,and the seventh movie-exclusive Pretty Cure, first 5 ares Dark Pretty Cure 5, sixth is Cure Angie. *Cure Echo is the fifth Cure to have white as her main theme color, the first being Cure White, the second being Cure Egret, the third being Cure Angie and the fourth being Cure Rhythm. *Cure Echo's character designer is Akira Takahashi, who also designed the characters of Suite Pretty Cure♪. **The name Cure Echo also seems to fit a musical theme. *Cure Echo's Cure outfit has elements of older Cures' outfits with Heartcatch Pretty Cure's, Smile Pretty Cure's and Suite Pretty Cure's being the most prominent. *Cure Echo's tranformation Cure Decor is a white ribbon with a hexagon on it, which has six sides. Incidentally, she is the sixth Cure with the Smile emblem on her medallion. **Her transformation decor is in the same shape as the Miracle Light for the latest All Stars movie. Gallery Profiles Ayumiprofile.png|Ayumi's Profile 383087 332881560070148 307030012655303 1231799 447283538 n (1).jpg|Cure Echo sutarsu0.jpg|Movie Exclusive Sticker 419171_10151377743150133_10150129796395133_23168271_1439166319_n.jpg|Cure Echo Full Body Echobody.jpg|Cure Echo's Full Profile Echoface.jpg|Cure Echo's Face Sheet aymiface.jpg|Ayumi's Face Sheet Screenshots Sakagami ayumi preview in precure all stars new stage.png|Sakagami Ayumi in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Trailer Sakagami ayumi preview in precure all stars new stage (2).png|Another image of Sakagami Ayumi in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Trailer Mirai4.jpg|Ayumi and Miyuki Mirai3.jpg|Ayumi finds Fuu-chan Echo Transformation1.jpg|Echo Transformation Echo Transformation2.jpg Echo Transformation3.jpg Echo Transformation4.jpg Echo Transformation5.jpg|The Smile Pretty Cure! symbol in Cure Echo's bow Merchandise pretycuresnack.jpg|Pretty Cure Snack packaging that first revealed the Cure name, Cure Echo cure-echo2.jpg|Cure Echo coloring page Category:Cures Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Cures Category:Movie characters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars